villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaloth, the Ultimate Life Form
|origin = Multiversal Legends The End of the Omniverse|occupation = Omniversal Embodiment of Evil Dark Emperor of all Villains Ruler of the Doom Realm|skills = The combine abilities of the series big bad such as: Malroc's intelligence Endgame's destructive powers Aka Manah's Omnipresence and Nekrozoth's control over everything evil|hobby = Conquering, Corrupting and destroying worlds Brining chaos gloating|goals = To accomplish on what the other villains couldn't which is decrying the omniverse and remold it in his image and then punish all living beings for eternity.|crimes = |type of villain = Omnicidel Dark-Lord|Box title = Ultimate Lifeform}} Dark Emperor Kaloth, The Ultimate Life Form or simply called 'Kaloth, '''is one of the main antagonists of the ''Multiversal Legends Series appearing as the main antagonist of final 3 phases 10, 11, and 12. He is the evil force behind every event in Phase 10, and the combine form of Malroc, Grandmaster Chaos, Aka Manah, Endgame the Anti-Maker and Nekrozoth. The being was created by Nekrozoth posthumously but the being wasn't created until Nekrozoth posthumously manipulated Malroc and Grandmaster Chaos into creating the evil entity. It is the new embodiment of evil in the Omniverse after the death of Nekrozoth and Aka Manah. Being is the most powerful villain in the franchise as he possesses the same abilities from the previous villains as well as their personalities. He returns as the main antagonist of it's sequel series Multiversal Champions (along with Malsumis). History Phase One After the recent Defeat of Aka Manah and the death of Nekrozoth, the Omniverse started to collapse as without Nekrozoth evil would cease to exist. So Malroc and Grandmaster Chaos worked together on preventing this collapse as they wanted to rue the multiverse without it being destroyed. While working in Malroc's lab, the ghost of Nekrozoth started to appear behind Malroc and whispered the idea of creating a life form that has the DNAs of the most powerful and evil beings in existence, not Malroc's ear. After thinking it just came into his head, he told Chaos about the plan and the Grandmaster said it could work. So the two villains collected the remains of Aka Manah, Nekrozoth, and Endgame. They also used their own blood as well so that the being they will create will have their intellect and not just be some mindless evil. they put all of the remains and their own DNA in a cloning machine that was created by the Dark Alphas so it could be powerful enough to create the new ultimate evil. In order to activate it, they must use an insane amount of energy to create this new being. While Grandmaster Chaos is indeed powerful as he is an omega, it wouldn't be enough to create as it passed the powers of the eviliest beings in the omniverse even those who are more powerful than him like Endgame the Anti-Maker. The Ghost of Nekrozoth whispers onto both Grandmaster Chaos and Malroc's ears, saying they could use the powers of Daevas since he is the most powerful being in the omniverse and beyond. So The two manipulated Daevas into bringing life to the new evil. The New Evil being had finally entered the world and broke out of the machine which cause the explosion that knocked both Grandmaster Chaos and malroc and even Daevas. The entity looked around the area he was at and asked where is he, Malroc said that he is in his lab. Malroc was amazed by the new evil being as he can fell the dark powers surging through him. The evil Entity laughed as he wasn't impressed about the lab and including the villains standing before him, and had now dubbed himself '''Kaloth, the Ultimate Life Form. '''Malroc and Grandmaster Chaos was offended as they see as they were the ones that created the entity and now the entity was disrespecting his creators. The two beings started to attack the entity but the entity now called Kaloth was to powerful and easily defeated them, Kaloth commanded the two to serve him or die. Malroc had notice that tone and figured since it had Nekrozoth's DNA Kaloth was now acting like him if not to much. The evil life form saw Daevas and so he attacked Daevas, Kaloth was still a newborn entity and thus was easily defeated and so was defeated by Daevas. Dave's decides to let the entity live as he knew that there needs to be evil upon the Omniverse and so he locked him and the other two villains up in the Doom Realm. While in the Doom Realm, Kaloth started to warp it and making it his own realm. Grandmaster Chaos was the ruler of that realm and was mad that his own dimension is being taken over by some infant evil trying to declare Chaos's territory his. He wanted to attack the entity but remembered how easily he was stopped. Kaloth said to the two villain the his plan will be set in motion when he will break free from his imprisonment. Conquest During his time in the Doom Realm, Kaloth took his time influencing others to commit atrocious or him. First he manipulated a terrorist to bomb several monuments with people in it which killed over thousands. He Then pursued a inter dimensional warlord to work for him and enslave the entire galaxies' population. He soon made a cult for himself and influence them to try t set him free from the Doom Realm. Dave's decide to set ONLY Malroc and Grandmaster Chaos free but s usual Kaloth found a way to break free from the Doom Realm and start his very first reign of terror. He first started to bend the minds of the people of Axtraxia into killing each other and used their souls to fuel his dar powers which will trap them into a eternal damnation. Kaloth later started a plague to exterminate people he wouldn't bother killing himself, later he have his own minions to enslave and slaughter pacifists species just for fun. Later he would order Malroc to create a machine to open a portal to relate him. Though the prices was horrific, which resulted with many psychic entities to be enslave and work in dangerous conditions, Kaloth was freed from his imprisonment. He leads a rampage with his own army of darkness across the Omniverse to annihilate all life in existence. Slaughtering and enslaving several universes and butchering many deities. He would later come across Dahaka, Aka Manah's brother and mentally tortures him to get information from him. He leads a legion of Daemons to Earth-XI1 (which is the main setting of the series) so he can destroy the champions before the could foil his schemes. Facing the Champions TBA Personality As the new embodiment of evil, he is malicious, sadistic, and cruel. He can be authoritative and at times very arrogant as he thought he can take on Daevas alone. When he was born he wasn't very impressed about Malroc's lab and when he was sent to the Doom Realm he took it as his own. But his most dominating personality is that he almost act like Nekrozoth too well, and is possible that he is Nekrozoth himself. He does posses some of the personalities of some villains like Aka Manah's mamnipulaive nature, Nekrozoth's desire for chaos and doing evil, Endgame's destructive attitude, Chernobog's arrogance, Grandmaster Chaos mastermind techniques, and Malroc's Social Darwinism. He shown to tolerate failure as long it doesn't lead to the downfall to his plans. Gallery Trivia * The Ghost of Nekrozoth could be inside of Kaloth as he was acting almost like Nekrozoth to well. If this is true than Nekrozoth is the overall final antagonist of the Franchise. Category:Dark Lord Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Villains biologically related to a other villain Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Cruel Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Satan Category:Psychopath Category:Conquerors Category:Destroyers Category:Final Boss Category:Pure Evil Category:Completely Wicked Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Completely Insane Category:Big Bads Category:Crossover Villains Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Overlords Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Total Darkness Category:Darkness Embodiment Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Slavers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Hegemony Category:Superorganism Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Armored Studios villains